


Рабочие моменты

by Shell_dare



Series: Нет дыма без огня [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyborgs, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Временами осознаешь, что высокая должность - это совсем не просто.
Series: Нет дыма без огня [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025524





	Рабочие моменты

Примерно месяца через полтора Саб-Зиро обнаружил, что Грандмастер – если занимается прямыми обязанностями, а не захватом мира и самоутверждением – это нудная и тягомотная бюрократическая рутина, которую из-за пресловутого человеческого фактора не переложишь на кибернетические системы: всё приходится перепроверять вручную. Клан надо было кормить, оборудование не работало без электричества, за электричество нужно было платить. Благо, услуги клана востребованы по-прежнему, но выбить из заказчиков оплату было тем ещё квестом – они не очень-то доверяли киборгам, предпочитая иметь дело с живым человеком. Так что когда новоиспеченный руководитель Лин Куэй обнаружил в лазарете тихонько подвывающего от боли Смоука – тот снова разбирался с плохо подконтрольной клану бандитской шушерой, которой не пришлась по душе смена власти – решение оформилось мгновенно.

Когда эненра понял, к чему ведут вроде бы разовые поручения типа: “Смоук, у нас опять кончается продовольствие – разберись”, “Губернатору нужен тайный эскорт, давай ты найдёшь исполнителей” или “Пересчитай вот это, пожалуйста, у меня сейчас перегрузка будет” – было уже поздно: больше половины дел клана висело на нём. Саб-Зиро весело хмыкнул и смылся в поход, как можно дальше от погребённого под горами документов стола.

* * *

– Отморозок ты чокнутый, – словно примерная жена, выговаривал Смоук криоманту, бодро орудуя отвёрткой. – Когда-нибудь добегаешься до того, что тебя уже не соберут.

Уже после первого полученного в бою повреждения выяснилось, что Саб-Зиро не доверяет и откровенно побаивается учёных, собравших его механическое тело. Смоуку пришлось в срочном порядке, ругаясь и поминутно бегая за советом к тем самым учёным, научиться разбираться в проблемах электронной начинки друга, от сгоревшей платы до сбоев в работе процессора. 

Теперь массивный дубовый стол в кабинете Грандмастера, за которым всё равно большую часть времени торчал Смоук – за исключением тех редких случаев, когда скандалами и прямым шантажом не выбивал себе полевую миссию – представлял собой весьма занимательный натюрморт из кипы бумаг на трех языках, флешек, проводов, десятка разнообразных отвёрток, рабочих и не очень плат… Медицинский справочник мирно соседствовал со сборником сказок, а недопитая чашка кофе – с остро заточенными кинжалами. Официальный хозяин и серый кардинал Лин Куэй чаще всего обнаруживались рядом, на полу, в процессе перманентного ремонта. 

– Хромой Грандмастер – не комильфо, – усмехался Смоук, развинчивая броню на колене киборга. 

В кабинет без стука врывался юный посыльный, на бегу начиная что-то докладывать. В него тут же летело что-нибудь тяжелое и злобный рык отвлеченного от мелких болтов эненры. Увы, посыльные очень быстро научились уворачиваться от летящих предметов. Смоук с тяжелым вздохом, нехотя, вползал на рабочее место, чтобы принять донесение, как полагается. После чего с ехидной улыбкой кивал на Саб-Зиро, намекая, кто тут должен этим заниматься, и возвращался к прерванному занятию. Собирал киборга заново, усаживал в кресло, запрещал вставать в ближайшее время и сбегал решать образовавшуюся проблему. Желательно – подальше от погребённого под горами документов стола.


End file.
